


Игольное ушко

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, teenage dean, события происходят после 9.05 "Bad Boys"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин получает травму в ходе первой охоты, после того, как отец забрал его из лагеря Сонни. Вынужденный сам позаботиться о себе, он пытается отпустить прошлое и сосредоточиться на настоящем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игольное ушко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eye of the Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273942) by [reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove). 
  * A translation of [Eye of the Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273942) by [reaperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove). 



Дин мог слышать бешеный стук собственного сердца в груди, шум крови в ушах, металлический привкус страха на языке. Он попытался отдышаться после скачка адреналина. То, что казалось простейшим делом из разряда «посолить и сжечь», чуть не превратилось в катастрофу.

Или ты, или тебя, мальчик. Любая посторонняя мысль может стоить жизни. Он слышал голос отца, который требовал выбросить из головы все лишнее и перестать мечтать о какой-то девчонке, которая осталась в лагере у Сонни. Дин не хотел и дальше разочаровывать папу, хотел доказать свою надёжность и ценность. Вот почему он вызвался самостоятельно избавиться от мстительного духа, терроризирующего небольшую ферму в Индиане.

Дело было несложным, он знал расположение останков и все, что от него требовалось — раскопать их и сжечь. Но он на мгновение потерял концентрацию, его ум вернулся к голосу Робин, поющей, мечтающей об их будущем, о нормальной жизни. Призрак напал неожиданно, оттолкнул от могилы, и Дин упал бедром прямо на острый край лопаты. Ему удалось развернуться и поджечь кости, прежде чем дух напал снова. Он обругал себя и, возвращаясь в мотель, где остались Сэмми и папа, чувствовал, как кровь просачивается сквозь джинсы на кожаную поверхность автомобильного сиденья.

Дин стоял возле входной двери, вслушиваясь в любой шум, доносящийся из номера, который мог бы означать, что его родные ещё не спали. Он не мог позволить им видеть свою рану, свою неудачу. Он представил разочарованный взгляд отца, страх в глазах Сэмми. Боль помогла отвлечься от тошноты и головокружения, и теперь он пытался проигнорировать отчётливо ощущаемую струйку крови, стекающую по бедру.

Дин вошёл в тёмную комнату и с облегчением увидел силуэт спящего отца, его руку, все ещё сжимающую пустую бутылку. Он нескоро проснется. Дин прокрался к кровати брата и нашёл того крепко спящим. Дин молился, чтобы папа не пил на глазах у Сэмми.

Он зашёл в ванную и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Включил свет, осторожно стащил джинсы и зашипел при виде раны в добрых два дюйма длиной. Чуть выше — и он перерезал бы себе бедренную артерию и истёк бы кровью прямо там, на кладбище. Он сердито сморгнул слезы с ресниц. Он должен быть мужчиной, его папа хотел бы видеть его таким. Сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать от острой боли, он принялся промывать рану. Черт, ему определённо нужно зашить её, чтобы остановить кровотечение. И он должен сделать это сам.

Его дрожащие пальцы разбирали медкомплект, который он всегда носил с собой. Он вспомнил, как раньше папа, Бобби или пастор Джим зашивали его после грубого столкновения со сверхъестественным существом, но врач — никогда, иначе это привлечёт внимание служб опеки, и у них могут забрать Сэмми. На сей раз он должен позаботиться о себе сам, потому что это была его ошибка и он должен отвечать за последствия, не показывать никому свою слабость, он должен быть сильным, чёрт побери!

Будь смелым, — услышал он мягкий тембр своей мамы. Семья на первом месте, — вторил ей глубокий баритон отца. Дин вдел нить в игольное ушко, глубоко вдохнул и воткнул иглу в беззащитную плоть.

Первый стежок, и он отпустил в памяти темно-рыжие локоны, блестящие на солнце, и заменил их на каштановые, всегда слишком длинные волосы Сэмми.

Второй стежок, и он отпустил звук гитары, играющей только для него, и сосредоточился на голосе матери, напевающей «Hey Jude».

Третий стежок, и он отпустил сладкий аромат духов и солнца, и заменил на кожу и моторное масло, знакомый запах дома.

Четвёртый стежок, и он отпустил вкус банановых блинов и сиропа и вернул в памяти вкус бургеров и зефира.

Последний стежок, и он отпустил ощущение мягких губ на своих губах и заменил его на крепкие объятья Сэма, которые получил, когда вернулся домой.

Дин тщательно убрал ванную, застирал кровавые пятна на джинсах. Он не хотел оставлять ни единого следа прошлых ошибок. Отныне он всегда будет защищать Сэмми, он будет смелым. И он никогда не позволит ничему встать между ним и его семьёй.


End file.
